Ariadnasan tales
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Pequeñas historias pertenecientes a los "Cuentos de Ariadna-san", del antiguo Club: ZoRo de pirateking. Siempre buscando nuevos miembros que gusten de la pareja Zoro/Robin ahora en la página de Facebook del Club: ZoRo.
1. Chapter 1

**La Princesa y el…**

_En el Reino de Ohara vivían una gran cantidad de sabios, pensadores y genios de todas las disciplinas. Hombres y mujeres que, una vez completado su aprendizaje aquí, se embarcaban para recorrer todo el Mundo e impartir sus conocimientos al resto de las personas._

_Una de esas asombrosas personas era una joven muchacha llamada Nico Robin. Resultaba ser tan inteligente como lo era de hermosa, lo cual, viendo la asombrosa belleza que poseía, dejaba claro que estaban ante una de las mentes más brillantes de todas las que hubieran venido a este Mundo. Pero, a pesar de ello, resultaba ser una muchacha ciertamente desgraciada ya que, a diferencia del resto de sabios del Reino, a ella no se le permitiría abandonarlo para conocer las maravillas que existen, y se ocultan, por todo el Mundo. ¿Y por qué tendría que sufrir esta injusticia?_

_Porque, Nico Robin, era la princesa del Reino de Ohara._

_Era consciente de que tenía que cumplir sus deberes como princesa pero también los quería cumplir como lo que había elegido, por si misma, como su vida: la arqueología._

_A pesar de esos deseos, uno de los problemas más acuciantes era el que se refería a su vida personal, privada y futura ya que, como princesa, no se le había permitido el lujo de elegir su propio, y futuro, marido. Lo más seguro que, al no tener su mente solamente centrada en sus deberes reales, como princesa, muchos tenían un gran temor por la posible elección que pudiera tener en este punto._

_Por eso el Consejo Real, ya que la princesa Robin era la única heredera tras la muerte de sus padres cuando apenas era una niña pequeña, su padre falleció cuando tenía apenas año y medio, mientras que su madre, la Reina Olvia, lo hizo unos meses más después del octavo cumpleaños de Robin, decidió elegir ellos, a votación según los mejores intereses para el pueblo, bienestar y porvenir del Reino de Ohara, la elección más adecuada, según estos intereses, para el que sería el futuro marido de la princesa Robin y, por consiguiente, futuro Rey de Ohara._

_Y el Elegido fue…_

_…………………_

_…………………_

—El más caballeroso, elegante y atractivo príncipe de todos los reinos que trataría a la princesa Robin como si fuera, precisamente, una princesa. Cuidando de cada uno de los detalles y caprichos que pudiera tener, al tiempo que trataría de ofrecerle los mejores platos jamás preparados para tan delicado paladar y cuidar de que siempre disfrutase con cada nueva comida. Así es, el más perfecto de los príncipes y la única elección posible para la princesa Robin: **EL PRINCIPE SANJI**.

Un silencio siguió aquella interrupción cuando la calma del narrador de la historia fue sobrepasada ante semejante atrevimiento que no hizo si no estropear tan perfecta historia. Además de que poseía un claro error que no se podía dejar pasar por alto tan fácilmente.

—¡¿Qué "_Príncipe Sanji_"?!— la mirada que le clavó al susodicho dejaba claro que no permitiría interrupciones, ni acciones, que enturbiaran la historia, **su** historia—. Si ni quiera es un verdadero Príncipe, porque los Príncipes de verdad son tipos muy grandes y altos, con todo su cuerpo cubierto por un espeso, pero sedoso, pelaje marrón con la que se demuestra su hombría y…

—¡¡Eso no es ningún Príncipe!!— volvió a interrumpirle, para molestia del narrador de la historia—. Eso se parece más a la _comida de emergencia_ que al esperado **Príncipe** **Azul** por el que ha estado aguardando la Princesa Robin-chwan para que su vida pudiera ser completa y feliz. ¡¿Y tú la quieres juntar con un monstruo como ese?!

—¡¡Te equivocas!! Porque si que es un verdadero príncipe, y no necesita ir vestido por ahí con ridículos trajes y con leotardos como si fuera un payaso— le contraatacó a la imagen idílica con la que le trataba de derrotar mostrando el aspecto de un Príncipe—. Y su prueba es que, como verdadero **Príncipe** **Azul**, su nariz también es de color **Azul**.

_…………………_

_…………………_

Robin observaba con cierta aprensión como Sanji y Chopper se peleaban en su afán de continuar la historia, iniciada por Chopper, de la manera en que ellos veían que era la correcta. La verdad es que nunca se imaginó que el haber aceptado el que Chopper le contara un cuento, inventado por él, sobre la _Princesa Robin_, pudiera haber acabado a una batalla campal por, de una manera u otra, la propia Robin. Fuera su atención o compañía.

Una de las puertas laterales de la sala del acuario se abrió para dejar paso a uno de sus nakama que, tras echar una cansada, y molesta, mirada a la pelea en la que estaban enfrascados Chopper y Sanji, se dirigió, para sorpresa de Robin, hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada.

—Oi, Robin. Nami me ha pedido— en verdad, tras una arduo batalla de voluntades, y luego de unas cuantas amenazas nada veladas por parte de la akage, le ordenó que fuera en busca de Robin— que te dijera que fueras al cuarto de Derrota para que la ayudes a comprender uno de los últimos mapas que compró en la isla que dejamos hace dos días.

Aquello sorprendió a Robin que, al conversar con Zoro, la pelea que se estaba dando apenas a unos metros de donde se encontraban, había desaparecido de su interés.

—¿Nami me necesita con un mapa?

—No en su lectura si no porque tiene unas anotaciones en un idioma que ella no comprende para nada— le respondió Zoro.

—Entonces si que es para su lectura, kenshi-san— le hizo ver Robin con aquella, anteriormente, insufrible sonrisa suya, y que ahora a Zoro no le irritaba tanto, salvo en ocasiones como esta en la que ella parecía tener la razón y él había metido la pata.

—Lo que tú digas— zanjó el tema Zoro no queriendo iniciar ninguna discusión con Robin, uno porque no tenía ganas y otro porque Sanji estaba cerca y podría ponerse molesto, y molestar a Zoro, de caer en la provocación de Robin.

Robin se puso en pie y siguió, más bien dirigió, a Zoro hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, ya que, de no haber intervenido, se habría puesto a rodear el mástil mayor en donde estaba colocado el montacargas, conectado con la cocina, en medio de la sala. Zoro solamente le ofreció una fugaz mueca ante la corrección de Robin.

—Arigatou, kenshi-san, por salvarme de un Destino tan cruel— la mirada cómplice le dejó claro a Zoro que lo mejor sería no responderle por su seguridad, algo que quedó claro con las susurrantes palabras que solamente pudo oír Zoro a continuación por parte de Robin—. Eres mi Kenshi Verde y Encantador.

Robin no pudo evitar unas ligeras risas al comprobar un fugaz rubor en las mejillas de Zoro y unos gruñidos acerca de cierta onna y sus sinsentidos.

La Princesa Robin había elegido por si misma y, como siempre, resultó ser la elección que le mostraba su corazón y no lo que indicaban unas reglas escritas hacía tanto tiempo por aquel anticuado encargado del comportamiento y decoro sobre los deberes de la Realeza llamado Eiichiro Oda.

Hoy en día Oda-sensei jamás habría escrito algo semejante y confiaría en la libre elección de cada uno.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Hasta aquí la historia correspondiente a la ilustración que Mistress-sama eligió (http: //i27./wbfhol. jpg) como la primera de su nuevo concurso en http: // www . pirateking . es / foro / ftopic5243–510 . html#p478706

Gusto de recibir comentarios y **REVIEWS** en donde les apetezca.

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Merecimiento**

_Side A_

Los Mugiwara se habían pasado los últimos 15 días sin avistar ni la pieza más diminuta de tierra por lo que, cuando Zoro anunció la aparición de una isla, apenas a unos kilómetros en el horizonte, Luffy ordenó a Franky el dirigir al Sunny en su dirección. Un par de Coup de Burst fue suficiente para acortar el viaje hasta la isla con la ayuda del Channel 0. Esto no hizo, solamente, el llegar pronto a la isla si no que Luffy recibiera unos cuantos golpes por parte de Nami ante aquel innecesario gasto de combustible. Afortunadamente para el joven senchou, en la isla había una ciudad con suficientes recursos para proporcionarles abastecimiento, cola incluida para el Sunny.

Ante esto, Nami le quitó importancia a la acción de Luffy, aunque también le quitó parte de dinero para pagar la cola usada por su orden. Claro que todo empeoraría para Luffy un poco más adelante, lo mismo que para Nami, pero, antes de que eso diera a lugar, los Mugiwara se encontraron con que en la ciudad se estaba dando una especie de festival. Esta noticia, como no podía ser de otra manera tratándose de los Mugiwara, entusiasmó a todos sus miembros. A unos más que a otros, por supuesto, pero con interés por pasar un buen rato en tierra firme.

Seguramente nada habría sucedido si Zoro, al bajar a cubierta del puesto de vigía, no les hubiera dicho nada de que la gente que participaba en el festival vestían kimonos. Así tuvo que soportar los halagos por parte de Sanji para Nami y Robin en como de hermosas se verían llevando kimono, como por la pena de Brook debido a la dificultad que tendrían las chicas para poder mostrarles las bragas con semejante prenda. Algo parecido pensaba Franky pues no le encontraba sentido en llevar unas prendas de ropa que ocultasen a uno de tal manera.

Nami puso las cosas en su sitio o, dicho de otro modo, le propinó un buen coscorrón a cada uno de ellos, antes de desaparecer, junto a Robin, en su camarote para cambiarse. Esta era la ocasión perfecta para las dos muchachas para poder lucir los kimonos que habían comprado hacía casi un mes atrás.

Aquí fue cuando la desgracia de Luffy hizo aparición nuevamente por culpa de su hiperactividad debido a la cercanía de tomar tierra en una nueva, y desconocida, isla. ¡¡Y qué estaba de festival!!

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la isla, en el apartado muelle en donde atracarían, con la compañía, a su lado, de un, también, impaciente Chopper y Usopp, por lo que no prestó mucha atención, por pura rutina, de los halagos de Sanji cuando Nami y Robin regresaron a cubierta a causa de sus hermosos kimonos.

—¡¡Nami, date prisa de una vez…!!— los gritos de Luffy, que se había vuelto hacia donde se encontraba el resto de sus nakama, la akage incluida, se cortaron en el momento en que tropezó con ella llevándosela por delante y cayendo al suelo sobre ella.

Lo que llenó los oídos de Nami no fueron las palabras de Luffy, ni los gritos de Sanji por cometer semejante sacrilegio arroyándola de semejante manera. tampoco fueron los sonidos mudos que hacían el resto de sus nakama. Aunque, para mudos, las simples miradas con las que reaccionaron Zoro y Robin, manteniéndose bastante ajenos a los sucesos de la akage pues eran conscientes de que hacer, o decir, algo no haría si no inflamar aún más la cólera de Nami.

No, lo que escuchó Nami fue el desgarro que sufrió la tela de su kimono al ser pisado por Luffy al tiempo que tropezó con ella. Daba igual el cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo semejante porque, lo que importaba de verdad, era que había sucedido y no se trataba de ningún sueño como trataba de consolarse Usopp viendo el creciente enfado de la akage.

Una vez más, en tan poco espacio de tiempo, el dinero de la cuenta personal de Luffy volvió a bajar a unos niveles históricos, semejantes a cuando dejaron atrás Arabasta. Casi arruinados. Pero, como no hay mal que por bien no venga, Nami logró arreglar su kimono haciéndolo ser un mini-kimono que inflamó el corazón de Sanji y dejándolo casi sin gota de sangre en su cuerpo como le sucedió a Brook. La parte mala de esto para Nami fue recibir las felicitaciones por parte de Franky. Como si a ella le importase lo que pudiera pensar un hentai semejante de su manera de vestir.

Ahora se encontraba junto a Robin paseando por las calles de la ciudad, engalanadas para la celebración del festival, y atrayendo muchas miradas. Tanto por parte de cada hombre y muchacho con el que se cruzaban, como de reproche y celos de parte de las mujeres y jovencitas que no les gustaba nada que unas forasteras pudieran estar llevándose tantos créditos por su belleza.

Nadie sería capaz de decir que Nami pudiera haber estado tan enfadada previamente, como para atemorizar al futuro Kaizoku-ou de por vida, al ver la gran sonrisa de satisfacción con la que caminaba. Con la que se acercaba a los puestos y lograba que le regalaran todo aquello que pudiera apetecerle. Si fuera tan tragona como Luffy se habría podido comer toda la meshi del festival sin ningún problema, bueno, salvo cuando solamente atendían mujeres porque estas solamente le daban una mirada furibunda que Nami dejaba pasar sin llegar a advertirla más que por su propia existencia.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Robin?— le dijo de improviso Nami.

La conocía suficientemente bien para saber del peligro que conllevaría el permitirle a Nami el hacerle una pregunta personal pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que el negársela acarrearía consecuencias mucho más terribles que cualquier pregunta.

—Claro, no hay ningún problema.

Nami no pudo evitar el mirar para Robin con cierta desconfianza ya que era más que conocida la manera en que su nakama lograba darle la vuelta a las cosas y salir sin necesidad de contestar, realmente, a las preguntas si no que les ofrece alguno de sus comentarios fríos o morbosos. Por supuesto que eso no le impediría tratar de sacarle alguna respuesta de información real sobre ella.

—Me preguntaba que, con el tipo de vida que llevamos, es bastante normal el seguir un modo de vida basado en la soltería o, si no tienes ningún tipo de vergüenza, y no le das ninguna importancia a ese tipo de encuentros interpersonales, de cama en cama sin ataduras. ¿Ves por dónde quiero ir, Robin?— le preguntó con la frente ligeramente fruncida.

—Por supuesto, Nami— el tono alegre de Robin nunca una buena noticia por mucho que estuviera bien que así lo fuera—. Piensas que la vida sexual de una kaizoku debe ser inexistente o totalmente promiscua pero sin disfrutar de un poco de bondage.

A Nami se le atragantó uno de los takoyaki que se estaba comiendo y al momento salieron de todos lados decenas de chicos y hombres dispuestos a ayudarla. Por supuesto que por el bien de Nami y nada más. El que quisieran practicarle un movimiento en que se le presionase el esternón, por mucho que las manos se les iban a los pechos de la akage, al tiempo que sus cuerpos no se podían estar más pegados salvo por estar practicando sexo, no quería decir nada.

Claro que no. Por eso mismo Nami solamente se los sacó de encima al modo tradicional, a patadas y puñetazos, y no usando su Clima-tact. Tampoco fue una sorpresa el encontrarse tirado en el suelo, como una de sus víctimas, a Brook.

—Arigatou por mostrármelas— le dijo antes de perder la conciencia por la fuerte patada que le dio en la cabeza, con lo que tuvo que alzar su pierna tanto que le ofreció una buena muestra de su ropa interior.

—¡Maldito baka!— le espetó Nami antes de pisarle para pasar por encima.

Lo malo es que, como Brook solamente es huesos, el pie se le quedó atrapado entre las costillas de su nakama y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Haciendo que Brook se irguiese por dicha causa y quedase frente a frente, o más bien frente a parte posterior de Nami, con una nueva vista de las bragas de la akage. Desmayándose, debido a la fuerte hemorragia sufrida, Brook puso de pie a Nami e, incluso, liberándola de la prisión de sus costillas.

—Mejor hagamos como que esto nunca ha ocurrido— le pidió Nami a Robin mientras continuaban calle abajo.

—Si así lo quieres, Nami— el que Robin siempre mostrase una sonrisa en su rostro hacía difícil el concretar si ahora mismo la tenía por ser su gesto común o porque le parecía muy gracioso lo ocurrido a Nami.

—Si, lo quier- digo, lo prefiero— el lapsus de Nami no pasó desapercibido a Robin ni el hecho de que estuviera mirando para un puesto en donde se encontraban unos cuantos de sus nakama, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper, comiendo como si no existiera un mañana. Vamos, como si no existiera el minuto después.

Nami, en vez de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban sus nakama, tomó otra calle para alejarse de ellos o, como se decía a si misma, de su baka tentación.

—No te gustaría ir a probar…— pero Robin no continuó al ver como Nami se fue hasta un puesto en donde _le ofrecieron_ un par de bebidas. Pero, por difícil que pudiera parecer, las bebidas eran para la propia Nami que las bebía con gran presura cuando regresó junto a Robin—. Cualquiera diría que necesitabas un trago, ¿o necesitabas quitar algo que se te atragantó?— dijo antes de añadir algo más—, ¿un takoyaki, tal vez?

La verdad era que había comido algo de takoyaki pero estaba segura de que Robin no se refería a ese en particular. Además de que lo del atragantamiento ya había pasado minutos antes con la ayuda de Brook, entre otros.

—Solamente tenía sed— Nami trató de quitarle importancia al asunto—. ¿Ahora querrías contestarme correctamente a mi pregunta, Robin?

—Yo creía que ya lo había hecho pero, tal vez, lo que quieres es escuchar una respuesta en concreto. Si es así, no pasa nada porque tengo la certeza de que sé cual es esa respuesta.

Nami tuvo que apartar la vista un momento para controlar su sonrojo y que sus mejillas abandonaran aquel mismo color que su cabello akage.

—¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de estar con alguien? Una vida solitaria, a pesar de estar rodeada con gente, sigue siendo solitaria.

—¿Necesidad o _necesidades_?— apuntilló Robin con su habitual calma pero Nami no le dio ninguna aclaración si no que se encogió como si no tuviera importancia—. La verdad es que con mi sueño en mente, y los peligros que conlleva el poder realizarlo, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza ese tipo de cuestiones. Ahora, con mis nakama a mi lado, es otra cuestión muy distinta porque no tengo que vivir tan al límite pues tengo gente que me quiere y me cuida.

—¿Alguien a quién quieres?— intervino Nami aprovechando la palabra.

—Claro, todos mis nakama. Ah, sigues refiriéndote a esa vida solitaria y célibe o promiscua si se camina al otro lado del espejo, pero que, con el cambio de _rumbo_ de mi vida, también podría haber cambiado. ¿Es a eso a lo que te refieres, Nami?

—Si, sabes que es a eso a lo que me refiero— dijo Nami entre dientes haciendo un esfuerzo por no saltar encima de su nakama y zarandearla en busca de su respuesta.

Nami pidió otra bebida en un puesto por el que cruzaban, la cual le fue amablemente regalada por un cegado más por su belleza.

—Así que quieres saber si hay alguien que me guste, ¿qué, en general o estás pensando en un círculo más cercano, no sé, entre nuestros nakama?— la sonrisa de Robin llenaba su rostro de una maliciosa luz—. Si, es muy sencillo el caer por alguien al que ves de manera diaria y con el que interactúas a cada rato. Acompañándolo, hablando o, simplemente, estando ahí mismo.

—Seguro, pero hay veces en que una sola mirada, a primera vista, es suficiente para caer por ese alguien— le espetó Nami.

Robin hizo como si estuviera pensando de manera muy profunda en la cuestión que le dijo Nami toqueteándose la barbilla en un continuo tamborilero. Eso si, hasta que decidió que había torturado suficiente a la akage y era tiempo para la estocada final.

—A primera vista, ¿te refieres a lo que te sucedió con Luffy, Nami?

El trago que Nami se estaba tomando en ese mismo instante se le fue por la otra parte ahogándose de manera irremediable. Su reacción no tardó en producir una marea de otras en todos los hombres y muchachos de las cercanías que vieron a la akage en peligro y saltaron raudos a salvarla. El que necesitase un poco de respiración boca a boca fue un pensamiento común para todos ellos. Por suerte, en esta ocasión, no tuvo que quitarse a todos aquellos de encima por su cuenta ya que alguien se encargó por ella de librarse de todos ellos.

Sanji acudió al rescate de su bella damisela.

Lo malo para él fue que, con la ayuda de unas palmaditas por parte de Robin, Nami se recuperó justo cuando su nakama, más bien sus labios, iban al encuentro de aquel beso de la vida que, en su lugar, se encontró con el puño de la akage. Un puñetazo cargado de irritación por tanta interrupción aunque, por la fuerza que puso en él, alguno podría haberlo confundido con un puño del amor. Tal y como lo hacía un medio grogui, pero encantado de la vida, Sanji mientras recorría el festival por el aire.

—¿Es qué no se pueden estar quietos?— se quejó Nami molesta por la babosa actitud de aquella gente.

—Está claro que con la facilidad para conseguir meshi no iba a poder aparecerse para _salvarte_, Nami.

—Pues si no lo hace ahogándome en meshi no sé… de qué me estás hablando— no podía decirse que fuera un buen arreglo de semejante lapsus pero por intentarlo que no quedase.

Robin aprovechó que se levantó un poco de brisa para dejar que esta jugase un poco con su cabello y acariciase su rostro. Fantasmagóricos dedos que recorrían sus mejillas, acariciaban sus párpados y se sentían sobre sus labios. ¿Pensar en alguien a quién querer? Eso era muy sencillo. Lo complicado es otra cosa. Claro está, si es que quieres complicar tu ya complicada vida con ello.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres saber si hay alguien que me guste de una manera romántica, íntima y muy personal, Nami?— esta pregunta dejó la boca de la akage completamente seca y no dudó ni un segundo en vaciar la bebida que aún sujetaba firmemente en su mano—. Como he dicho, mi vida era demasiado complicada y peligrosa para permitirme caer en algo tan trivial como una relación, una relación de tipo romántico o amorosa. Aparte del hecho de que nunca he sentido nada por nadie que me pudiera haber hecho replantearme esa manera de ser y actuar. Como has dicho, una sola mirada puede ser suficiente para caer por alguien. Si, una mirada dura y peligrosa con promesas de muerte si cruzas sus líneas. Una fina línea formada por sus labios que muestran seriedad y seguridad— Robin se detuvo en un nuevo cruce y se detuvo al ver a cierta persona ante un puesto mientras bebía lo que, obviamente, debía ser sake. Si, una taza de sake caliente. Nami miró en la misma dirección y se encontró también con su figura. Ninguna sorpresa para ella si no, finalmente, la confirmación que estaba esperando y que, teniéndola, aliviaría la propia carga que llevaba en su corazón—. No son necesarias palabras para responder a los por qué de nuestras acciones. Simplemente es suficiente el saber que ahí estarás siempre que lo necesites. ¿Quieres saber si quiero a alguien, Nami? Si, quiero a alguien y me es suficiente saber que quiero a kenshi-san. ¿Me quiere él a mí? Eso no lo sé y, en verdad, no es tan importante porque no cambia nada el hecho de que lo quiera. Estará a mi lado siempre que le necesite y eso es suficiente para mí.

Zoro, tras haber terminado de beber, más bien porque también se le había acabado el dinero que le dio Nami para poder gastar en el festival, se había puesto en marcha para buscar el camino de regreso al Sunny. Aún no se había percatado de la presencia de sus dos nakama.

—¿Pero no te gustaría, aunque fuera, poder darle un solo beso? Bueno, ya sé que es Zoro y no es del tipo que anda por ahí pidiendo a las chicas con las que se cruza que,… vamos, que no es Sanji.

—Ah, Robin. Que bien que estás aquí, me gustaría pedirte que me dieras…

Las palabras de Zoro fueron ahogadas por los labios de Robin cubriendo los suyos en un intenso y profundo beso que, si no fuera por quien era él, lo habría dejado totalmente sin aliento. A pesar de eso si que lo dejó bastante alterado, sin quitar el estar sorprendido, por la acción de Robin.

—… una indicación por donde queda el Sunny— terminó Zoro cuando sus labios se separaron. No le pasó desapercibido lo fogoso que sonaba su voz.

—Claro, kenshi-san. Solamente debes ir por donde el aire tiene ese aroma salado. ¿Ves el Sol en lo alto? pues todo hacia el oeste

La voz de Robin también sonaba algo forzada pero Zoro no podía pensar más que en el hecho de que se perdería ya que no sería capaz de notar ese aroma salado del océano ya que solamente podía oler el aroma floral que emanaba de Robin.

Estaba condenado o, como también podía decirse…

_Enamorado._

**END**or**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merecimiento**

_Side B_

No sabía muy bien el por qué, o el cómo, pero Zoro se encontró, sin habérselo propuesto, en uno de los muchos puestos que había por aquel festival al que Luffy los había arrastrado, u ordenado ir, compartiendo, no literalmente, meshi y bebido con su senchou. Lo que no harían con la cuenta ya que Luffy ya se había gastado todos los berries que Nami le dio, más los que les gorroneó a sus nakama.

Tras haber pagado la factura, estaba dando cuenta con una galleta que les dieron. Claro que Luffy, tal y como es él, no se contentó con una sola y tragaba de aquellas galletas a manos llenas.

—¡¿Pero qué?!

La protesta de Zoro se dio al notar que se estaba comiendo algo más que simple masa de galletas, una con muy poco sabor que ni al ero-kukku le hubieran salido tan mal. _Ya que, para salido, él se vale y se sobra_. Zoro se sacó lo que parecía una delgada y diminuta hoja de papel en donde había algo escrito. Por supuesto que, en estos momentos, tras su paso por el interior de su boca, apenas era legible. Aún así no supo por qué no lo desechó y trató de leerla.

—Hmm… "**Obe-… decer… a un… queso ines-… perado**"— terminó por leer Zoro con bastante esfuerzo. Aquello no le tenía ningún sentido—. ¿Esto qué es, un castigo, un premio o algo?

—Bah, solamente con queso no puede uno vivir— le dijo Luffy sabiamente, en su tipo de sabiduría particular, una vez saciada su hambre. Por lo menos en lo que era por este puesto—. Otra cosa sería si fuera niku.

Zoro se volvió, al sentir cierta presencia, para encontrarse al otro lado de la calle a Robin, Nami estaba unos puestos más abajo con su esclavo personal, y agradecido por ello. Apartando la vista del espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo Sanji, Zoro se acercó hasta Robin. Aún sin saber por qué no se había desecho de aquel papel tan absurdo.

—Disculpa, Robin. Tú sabes muchos idiomas y lees cualquier cosa por lo que podrías decirme que es lo que pone aquí sin problemas, ¿verdad?— le dijo mostrándole aquel papel, ahora seco pues no le iba a dar un papel mojado con su saliva. Ya no le disgustaba Robin para hacerle algo semejante.

—Por supuesto, kenshi-san. Será un placer.

Vale que no le disgustaba pero aún no podía acostumbrarse a las sonrisas que ella le seguía dedicando y esas intensas miradas ya que, al principio, había pensado que era su manera de tratar de influir en él para que la aceptase en los Mugiwara como todos los demás. Pero, ahora que ya lo estaba, ¿por qué seguía sonriéndole de aquella manera y mirándole así? Zoro no lo entendía pero tampoco quería gastar mucho tiempo en ello.

La mirada de Robin recorrió aquella nota y, para desgracia de Zoro, la sonrisa de la morena no hizo más que crecer de manera significativa. Y peligrosa si Zoro tuviera que ponerle un adjetivo. Claro que lo que quiso decirle era que se olvidara del asunto pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca, principalmente, porque los labios de Robin, sobre los suyos, eran suficientes para impedírselo.

Fue un beso agradable, tal vez por lo inesperado del mismo. Sentía la mano de Robin paseándose por su cabello, deslizándose por su mejilla y atrapando su barbilla entre sus dedos mientras profundizaba el beso.

Cuando el beso llegó a su final, Zoro ignoró la presencia de algunos de sus nakama. Las protestas por parte de Sanji y los silbidos por parte de Nami alentándolos a una nueva ronda. La atención de Zoro seguía fija en aquellos labios que formaron aquella sonrisa tan conocida por él, lo que hizo que alzara la vista para caer en sus profundos ojos azules que brillaban maliciosamente perversos.

—"**Recibirás un beso inesperado**"

Y bien cierto que había sido.

**END**or**FIN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiempo de Descuento**

**11-06-2010**

Como cada día, Zoro había estado entrenando y, tras unas buenas horas de pura extenuación física, lo había dado por finalizado, por hoy, y se había duchado. Ahora se encontraba dispuesto a comer algo y descansar un poco para relajarse, de ahí que vistiera un fino pantalón de deportes de color amarillo y franjas verdes, no muy diferente al utilizado cuando entrena.

Al entrar en la sala de estar, aquel sillón tan cómodo parecía estar llamándole cual canto de ningyo, pero fue otra voz mucho más melodiosa, y atrayente, para Zoro la que captó su atención viniendo de fuera de la habitación y, si su sentido de la orientación no le fallaba, desde la cocina, o el baño (_en realidad desde el dormitorio_)

—¿Puedes hacerme el favor de encender el televisor, kenshi-san?

Zoro tenía la impresión de que, si algún día les apeteciera casarse, ella le llamaría kenshi-san en vez de usar su nombre. Ya hacía tiempo y se había acostumbrado a ello de tal manera que lo veía tan normal como que el Sol saliera por el Norte y se pusiera por el Este (_no hacer caso a las indicaciones de Zoro por vuestro propio bien_)

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa ver la tele?— no pudo evitar el preguntarle, aunque ya tenía el mando en la mano y la encendió antes de obtener una respuesta.

—Ya sabes que me interesan una gran variedad de programas de lo más didáctico, kenshi-san. Desde los documentales que ofrecen los canales de Historia como los de exposición científica, o las series y películas de la HBO y Showtime. Sin olvidarnos de los canales porno y para adultos— añadió con un tono que estremeció a Zoro a su pesar, y gozo—. Pon el canal de Deportes.

Por muy poco no llegó a caérsele el mando ante aquella petición que iba en contra de todos los ejemplos que le había dado apenas unos segundos antes.

—Tú lo que quieres es volverme loco, o más loco— se dijo Zoro cumpliendo con la petición de aquella que lo poseía en cuerpo y alma.

En la pantalla surgió la inauguración del Mundial de Sudáfrica de futbol.

—¿Futbol? Ahora si que me has sorprendido.

—Me parece, kenshi-san, que te has olvidado de que Nami nos lo hizo prometer, contra multa de 100.000 berries diarios, si no participábamos en su juego de apuestas del Mundial.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo iba a poder olvidarse de algo así? Pues, precisamente, así.

—¿Y ya le has dicho nuestra apuesta?

—Aún no, kenshi-san— la voz se escuchó algo más cerca. Lo que indicaba que se encontraba caminando hacia la sala de estar—. Pero tenemos tiempo hasta que dé comienzo el partido, y aún están con la ceremonia de apertura. Una pena que los cantantes internacionales más conocidos por el público los juntaran ayer en un concierto en vez de hacerlos participar hoy pero son decisiones que se toman.

Zoro, que iba a sentarse, finalmente, en el sillón, se quedó de pie al verla aparecer por el umbral de la puerta con un atuendo que, de esto si estaba seguro, no era habitual en ella.

Robin se detuvo al cruzar el umbral y posó con esa postura suya que aunaba una sensual timidez con un ardiente atrevimiento. Era alguien única para lograr una combinación semejante y que remataba con pequeños gestos como el colocarse un mechón tras la oreja flirteando con total descaro.

—¿Te gusta, kenshi-san?— le preguntó con ese tono malicioso con el que le gustaba provocarle.

No podía negarse que se veía muy atractiva en aquel uniforme de futbol. El color verde de la camiseta, más ajustada era imposible, marcándole las curvas de su cuerpo, y esos grandiosos senos suyos, le sentaba tan bien que se le olvidó que le iba a preguntar. Y que decir del pantalón que, en este caso, parecía más un culotte de la manera en que se le ajustaba y que, aunque cubriéndole las nalgas, dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

El remate era la propia belleza que poseía con ese cabello negro azabache que caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos azules que brillaban de la manera tan peligrosa cuando tenía una idea metida en su, maliciosa, cabeza. La media sonrisa que se mostraba en aquellos atrayentes labios era la perdición de cualquier pensamiento mínimamente racional que Zoro pudiera tener.

—No me parece que sea la prenda oficial.

Zoro no tuvo ni tiempo a pensar en qué era lo que había dicho porque Robin lo atrapó con sus risas y el examen que dio a su indumentaria. Se giraba para tratar de verse por todos los ángulos posibles haciendo que aquel ajustado uniforme, si fuera posible, se le marcara en cada una de sus curvas. Ya hacía varios minutos que Zoro había quedado sin aliento, y ahora también se quedó seco.

—Pero si que tiene su marca de fábrica, kenshi-san— le aseguró acercándose y mostrándole dicha marca de manera que le ofrecía, al mismo tiempo, como aquel culotte se le ajustaba en sus nalgas.

Al haberse acercado tanto, Robin acabó al alcance de las manos de Zoro y este no tardó nada en tomar posesión de ella agarrándola con firmeza por su cintura y pegándola contra su cuerpo.

—¿Y cuál será el resultado de este encuentro?— le preguntó susurrándole al oído y satisfecho al sentir su suspiro apreciativo que dio paso a uno de sorpresa al sentir su erección apretándose contra su trasero.

—Está claro que alguien ya se ha adelantado.

Robin se volvió, en el agarre de Zoro, para encararle. Sus labios le tentaban a escasa distancia mientras su lengua los humedecía. Deslizó sus dedos por aquellos fuertes brazos descendiendo hasta terminar sobre el agarre que Zoro tenía sobre su cintura. Posó sus manos sobre las de Zoro y se las fue bajando al tiempo que lograba que le acariciase sus prietas nalgas. Hasta que, de improviso, le apartó las manos y, aprovechando este momento de sorpresa, lo empujó para arrojarlo sobre el sillón.

Aquel melodioso sonido que era la risa de Robin volvió a escucharse antes de que se acercara a paso lento, y letal, enmarcando cada uno de ellos con un movimiento de cadera hasta que llegó ante Zoro y su sillón. Sin decir ni palabra se subió al sillón arrodillándose, a horcajadas, sobre el regazo de Zoro o, más en concreto, sobre aquel primer tanto con el que la había sorprendido. En esta ocasión fue Zoro quien apretó los dientes para que solamente escapara un siseante gruñido de placer ante aquel íntimo contacto.

—Mmmm me parece que esto ha sido un empate, kenshi-san.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Una pequeña historia para el concurso de mi socio, Ariadna-san, y presidenta, por _obligación_ popular, digo, votación popular, del Club: ZoroxRobin de Pirateking.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Y espero que todos los fans del ZoRo se pasen por el Club para alegrarse con todas las locuras que por allí se dan. Y por el buen futuro de la pareja ZOROxROBIN, por supuesto.

Nos leemos.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Tiempo de Descuento**

**16-06-2010**

En esta ocasión Zoro ya había venido bien preparado y esperó por la aparición de Robin sentado en el sillón. Conocía muy bien a esa asombrosa mujer pero, a pesar de ello, siempre lograba superarse y cogerle por sorpresa.

Por lo menos sabía que equipo ganaría dada la elección por parte de Robin del uniforme a ponerse en esta ocasión. Eso si la mente de Zoro pueda ser capaz de superar la impresión que le ofreció Robin con aquella camiseta roja como la sangre tan pegada que podía haber sido su propia piel.

En esta ocasión no necesitó ninguna palabra y se encaminó con paso firme y seguro, con un sensual contoneo de caderas, hacia un extasiado Zoro que, a pesar de los años, veía imposible el que disminuyera el amor, atracción y deseo, que sentía por Robin.

—No sé cuantas veces necesitas que te lo digan Robin pero eso no es un uniforme reglamentario, por mucha etiqueta que pueda decir lo contrario— que gran esfuerzo por su parte para lograr mantener el control, y la compostura, de su voz.

—¿Qué uniforme, kenshi-san?

Su sensual tono de voz fue la primera marcha que fue seguida por aquel repaso que sus manos dieron deslizándose desde sus pechos hasta superar su ombligo para acto seguido ir a descansar sobre sus nalgas. Un recorrido que fue seguido por la mirada de Zoro que se fue enciendo a cada centímetro que superaban hasta llegar a una cruda conclusión.

Robin se fijó en el creciente bulto en la entrepierna de Zoro y sonrió muy satisfecha consigo misma. Ya tenía el resultado del partido para dárselo a Nami: 0-1 a favor suya, o sea, de Chile.

Zoro apenas tenía voz para poner en sus palabras.

—Eso es pintura.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Dedicado a **Hime-chan-kyu **y, por supuesto, a mi socio, **Ariadna-san**, presidenta, por _obligación_ popular, digo, _coacción_ popular -.-U del **Club: ZoroxRobin **de **Pirateking**.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Y espero que todos los fans del ZoRo se pasen por el Club para alegrarse con todas las locuras que por allí se dan. Y por el buen futuro de la pareja ZOROxROBIN, por supuesto.

Nos leemos.^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Tiempo de Descuento**

**24-06-2010**

Solamente habían pasado unos días y Zoro ya se estaba hartando del dichoso Mundial de futbol pero no por el propio Mundial o que Nami los estuviera volviendo locos con sus obligadas, _pero solamente si quieres… seguir con vida_, apuestas. Tenía sus interesantes beneficios como ver a Robin vistiendo aquellos uniformes de futbol, o lo que pretendían serlos, y que, por una u otra, siempre llevaba puesto el del equipo ganador, y por el cual apostaba, para desesperación de Nami.

Lo de los empates… bueno, tenía un método muy particular para tratar con ellos pero esa es otra historia.

Aquí estábamos con que Zoro, a pesar de lo bien que Robin le estaba haciendo pasar estos días, llegaba a sus límites de tolerancia cuando se juntaban varios de sus nakama para ver los partidos. Pero, sobre todo, se inició con un partido en concreto y con un nakama en particular.

—Es nuestra casa y no le hará ningún daño— le aseguraba Zoro sentado a la mesa de la cocina junto a una Robin que, como no podía ser menos, llevaba puesto uno de esos _uniformes_ suyos con los que _animaba_ este Mundial, o esta situación, o a Zoro ya que estamos—. Además de que hierba mala nunca muere.

—¿Esa no es una de sus frases para ti, kenshi-san?— la respuesta a tamaña pregunta fue una letal mirada que recibió con una de sus sonrisas—. Gomen. Pero no creo que sea de muy buena educación el lanzar a alguien por la ventana por mucho que no haya peligro debido a la falta de altitud.

Lo que podía verse en los ojos de Zoro era que eso, precisamente, no era lo que le preocupaba si no que, simplemente, quería tenerlo fuera de la casa.

—¡Esta es una delantera ganadora!— se oía desde la sala de estar—. Y con esa retaguardia marcando bien su posición forma un equipo ganador.

Los halagos que llegaban a oídos de Robin lograron que se mostrase confusa a los mismos.

—No entiendo, ¿no es qué habían empatado?— le preguntó a Zoro.

—Por supuesto que empataron, ese fue el resultado que le diste a Nami— le respondió tratando de no sonar molesto cuando se dirigía a Robin—. ¿Pero de quién estamos hablando si no?

—Pues de Sanji, ¿por qué lo dices, de quién está hablando?

Un "¡Mellorine, Mellorine!" les llegó como respuesta.

—De una tal Riquelme— dijo Zoro con voz seria y, realmente, cansada.

—Que no tiene nada que ver con el jugador Riquelme, ¿verdad, kenshi-san?

Era una pregunta retórica pues ambos conocían, demasiado bien, para el gusto de los dos, a Sanji y su gran afición… o adicción.

—¡Larissa-chwaaaan!

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Y aquí otra pequeña aportación para el concurso de mi socio, Ariadna-san, presidenta, por _obligación_ popular, digo, elección popular, del Club: ZoroxRobin de Pirateking.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Y espero que todos los fans del ZoRo se pasen por el Club para alegrarse con todas las locuras que por allí se dan. Y por el buen futuro de la pareja ZOROxROBIN, por supuesto.

Nos leemos.^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Tiempo de Descuento**

**29-06-2010**

Uno de los cambios que habían hecho en la casa una vez la compraron, fue el aislar el dormitorio para que, todo lo que allí sucediese, allí se quedase solamente para conocimiento, y disfrute, de Robin y Zoro. Por supuesto que todo conlleva una reacción y, la mayoría de las veces, no tiene que ser beneficiosa.

En este caso no lo ha sido.

Todo empezó bien con la aparición de Robin llevando, en esta ocasión, un uniforme oficial de la selección de Paraguay pero, a pesar de ello, con cierta característica que no pasaba desapercibida.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?— le preguntó Zoro recorriendo el cuerpo de Robin con su intensa mirada, bañada en cierta confusión—. ¿Te la dado de si Chopper o Franky?

Robin cogió con un par de dedos de la camiseta, por delante, y estiró un poco antes de soltarla. Su cuerpo seguía bien oculto, y disimulado, bajo aquella exageración de camiseta.

—No, solamente son un par de tallas más— le respondió sinceramente y con un tinte de inocencia que denotaba el que lo hizo a propósito—. Es que no había uniformes de mi talla, kenshi-san.

Deteniéndose ante Zoro le mordió en la mandíbula de camino a sus labios.

—¿Es algún problema?— le preguntó en un susurro que golpeó los labios de Zoro.

Cierto que aquella camiseta ocultaba totalmente las voluptuosas curvas de Robin, que Zoro delineaba con sus manos al pasarlas por encima conociendo cada recoveco de las mismas. Finalmente llegó hasta la cintura del pantalón y tiró de la camiseta para quitársela.

—Ninguno, Robin. Primero, porque deberías saber que la camiseta siempre por fuera— sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando aquel cuerpo tan conocido, y deseado, mientras, al mismo tiempo que ascendía por él, le subía también dicha camiseta— o, mejor aún, sin camiseta.

Fiel a sus palabras, Zoro terminó por quitarle la camiseta deslizándola por aquella melena azabache que tantas caricias le proporcionaba cuando Robin rodaba su boca por el cuerpo del kengou.

—Me gusta ese gesto, kenshi-san— dijo Robin antes de ofrecerle un dulce mohín de sus labios—. Tal vez deberías ponerte una camiseta para que pueda quitártela yo también.

—Ya sabes que siempre consigues lo que quieres, Robin.

El pantalón, a pesar de la diferencia de talla, podía sujetarse muy bien a la cintura de Robin pero, cuando Zoro deshizo aquel nudo y el elástico se encontró fuera de lugar ante tan escueta cintura, terminó por deslizarse por sus morenas y torneadas piernas dejando tras de si un ligero sonido que anunciaba su caída total.

Zoro la levantó cogiéndola por sus muslos y Robin entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de él. Tanto cuando estaba en pie, como cuando la tumbó sobre la cama sin abandonar aquellos sabrosos labios.

En esta ocasión no tenían la más mínima intención de ver el partido, Robin le había entregado a Nami su apuesta el día anterior, para sorpresa de la akage, y ahora se pasarían los noventa minutos haciendo el amor y _marcando sus propios goles_. Les dio igual, más bien le dieron la bienvenida, al hecho de haber empatado a _goles_ porque eso los llevó a la prórroga en donde continuaron con su festival de aciertos.

Finalmente, sudados, agotados, pero aún con el espíritu bien alto, llegaron a los _penaltis_ en donde se dedicaron a darse placer mutuamente en un espacio de tiempo escaso pero que, dada la intensidad y excitación en la que se encontraban, era más que suficiente para lograr meter _gol_.

Fue aquí cuando, a pesar de que el dormitorio estuviera aislado sonoramente, Zoro llegó a escuchar lo que llamó berridos por parte de alguien que se encontraba en la sala de estar, viendo la maldita televisión y un partido sin final, hasta ahora mismo.

—¡Si, si, si, arigatou, Kamisama! Ha pasado a cuartos de final. Sabía que lo lograría, era imposible no hacerlo con la mejor delantera del Mundial.

Por culpa de aquellas distracciones, ¿y quién podría culparle por ello?, Zoro se vio superado por Robin a cinco orgasmos, digo, _goles_ a tres. Era muy buena para lograr realizarlos de manera continua pero sin extenderlos para impedir que pudieran contabilizarse por separado.

—Te gané, kenshi-san.

Por supuesto que, a la vista de los hechos, no podía decirse que hubiera algún perdedor si no que uno fue más efectivo. Además de que el _perdedor_ fue el que más _goles_ recibió por lo que, ¿quién en su sano juicio llamaría a eso perder?

A la mañana siguiente llamaría a los que se encargaron de insonorizar el dormitorio para echarles una buena bronca por tan pésimo trabajo y para que lo hicieran como debe ser.

—**¡¿¡LARISSA-CHWAN SE DESNUDARÁ SI PASAMOS A SEMIFINALES!**— el entusiasmo de Sanji podía con cualquier tipo de aislante si se encuentra bien motivado, como lo estaba ahora mismo—. **¡Cómo se les ocurra pretender ganar les patearé de vuelta a su país a esos españoles bakayarou!**

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Y una más porque esto no ha terminado, para desgracia, en cierto sentido, de Zoro. Pasaros por **Pirateking** y participar en el concurso de mi socio, Ariadna-san, presidenta, por _obligación_ popular, digo, _exigencia_ popular, del **Club: ZoroxRobin** de **Pirateking**.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Y espero que todos los fans del ZoRo se pasen por el Club para alegrarse con todas las locuras que por allí se dan. Y por el buen futuro de la pareja **ZOROxROBIN**, por supuesto.

Nos leemos.^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Tiempo de Descuento**

**02-07-2010**

En medio de la habitación que había convertido en un gimnasio, lo que quería decir que, de haber sido por él, simplemente la habría vaciado y colocado sus pesas y demás útiles para entrenarse, pero, en cambio, Franky se esmeró mucho más en su construcción. Además de ofrecerle un espacio propio para que Robin también pudiera estar presente para disfrutar de la lectura. Claro que también entrenaba su cuerpo, habría sido un crimen no hacerlo con uno tan escultural como el suyo, pero cuando Robin no entrenaba no quería decir que no quisiera estar presente en el gimnasio mientras entrenase Zoro. De ahí ese espacio para que ella pudiera leer mientras Zoro, a su pesar, le ofrecía un buen espectáculo que los llevaba, cada vez que ocurría, a terminar, no en la cama, si no haciéndolo en donde les pillara.

Hoy Robin, aunque leyendo en el gimnasio, no estaba en la zona preparada para ello si no que había encontrado un lugar mucho mejor para sentarse, con las piernas cruzadas, y obtener esas sensaciones que tanto disfrutaba por parte de Zoro.

El peliverde estaba en medio de la sala haciendo unas cuantas flexiones mientras cargaba con una ligereza sobre su espalda.

—¿Así qué la bruja se encuentra bastante irritada y molesta?— podía decirse claramente que Zoro disfrutaba de las desgracias de Nami. Era un refrescante cambio cuando siempre le tocaba a él.

—No le digas así que la pobre…

—… se está quedando pobre porque le estás ganando todas las apuestas— le terminó la frase Zoro según su opinión.

—La verdad es que tampoco pierde mucho si contamos sus ganancias con las apuestas que está ganando al resto de nuestros nakama, y sin contar con la demás gente que participa en dichas apuestas.

A pesar de ello, Zoro estaba seguro de que Nami, por muy poco dinero que estuviera perdiendo, en comparación con el que ganaba, seguía molestándole el hecho de estar perdiendo dinero.

—Lo que tengo entendido es que no le gustó que unos partidos acabaran en penaltis. Lo que es raro porque eso no haría si no aumentar las posibilidades de apuestas— razonó Zoro siguiendo la, supuesta, lógica que usa Nami.

Zoro no podía ver la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Robin. Esa misma que indicaba que ella sabía algo que a él se le escapaba. Algo bastante habitual pero que ocurre cuando al kengou no le apetece estar muy atento.

—Creo que la culpa la tiene una reciente celebración que tuvo con Luffy que le salió tan de improviso que lo _hicieron_ sin protección y ahora teme que pueda haberse quedado embarazada. Y ya conoces como se las gasta Bellemere— la maliciosa sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras una mano abandonó su inactividad y empezó a acariciarle la espalda a Zoro. Ventajas de estar sentada sobre ella—. Los casaría aunque fuera a la fuerza. Y ese sería el final más apropiado debido a lo que causó ese encuentro puesto que, de estar embarazada, se casaría de penalti.

Robin sintió, como no hacerlo, todo aquel temblor recorriendo el cuerpo de Zoro debido a que estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa.

—Seguro que eso acabaría por rematar al ero-kukku.

—Pobrecito. No solamente se enteró del encuentro de Nami y Luffy, y sus posibles consecuencias, a pesar de que ya debería ser consciente de que esos dos son una pareja sexualmente activa, si no que Brasil quedó eliminada y, con ella, ha perdido a esas garotas de tan buen ver.

Zoro se tumbó en el suelo y se volvió para ponerse boca arriba. A pesar de que Robin se encontraba sentada en su espalda no tuvo ningún problema para quedar, a horcajadas, sobre el vientre del peliverde.

—La culpa solamente es suya por tener esa maldita obsesión con las mujeres. Tengo entendido de que Nami no está muy lejos de darle una paliza para hacerle elegir a una chica para que empiece a salir.

—Gusta demasiado de las mujeres pero— los ojos de Robin se posaron sobre el rostro de Zoro—, si alguien que no prestaba atención a la cantidad de mujeres que tenía tras él, finalmente eligió salir con una de ellas…

—No lo hice— le interrumpió—. Porque tú nunca estuviste detrás mía… ¿o si lo estabas?— añadió algo confuso por culpa de la bipolar relación que mantuvieron desde que se conocieron.

—¿Quién no podría, kenshi-san?

Robin se agachó acercando su rostro al de Zoro hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Un beso caliente y húmedo que iba acompañado por unas sensuales caricias que recorrían la espalda de la morena y el torso de Zoro.

—Todo eso le ha provocado una fijación contra la selección española— le dijo Robin cuando sus labios se separaron, para molestia de Zoro.

—Por favor, Robin. ¿Podrías no hablar de ese ero-kukku mientras te estoy besando, acariciando, tocando, haciéndote el amor o, simplemente, cuando estamos juntos?

Por supuesto que esto no hizo más que hacerla reír a costa de Zoro.

—Muy bien, solamente añadir que Sanji ha eliminado todos los platos de la cocina española y, si esto lo ha hecho ahora, imagínate lo que podría llegar a hacer si España acaba por eliminar a Paraguay.

Zoro bufó entre molesto y… enfadado pero era un estado en el que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo cuando se trataba de Robin.

—No creo que llegue tan lejos. No con Nami molesta con esa seguidora de Paraguay que está acaparando tantos titulares.

—¿Larissa-san?

—Esa misma, supongo. A Nami no le gusta, para nada, que alguien pueda hacerle sombra y, para arreglar lo que ella llamó "_injusticia_" estará animando a España. Por lo que ese ero-kukku no podrá cumplir su amenaza porque sería ir en contra de Nami.

Robin pareció recordar algo, si no importante, tal vez curioso.

—Por eso se había comprado aquellas prendas rojas… había pensado que se trataba de lencería para una noche de pasión con Luffy pero, conociéndola, es capaz de ponérsela para animar a España.

—Más bien para llamar la atención. Como si una loca como ella no lo hiciera con su simple, e irritante, presencia.

Robin se acercó nuevamente a los labios de Zoro pero, en vez de besarle nuevamente, le susurró unas cuantas palabras.

—¿Y a ti te gustaría casarte de penalti, kenshi-san?— la diversión era palpable en su voz. Tal vez por la manera en que su aliento chocaba contra los labios de Zoro.

—Eso nunca sucederá, Robin— le respondió muy seguro de si mismo—. Mis _muchachos_ saben controlarse y no _atacar_ sin una orden expresa por mi parte.

Aquí Robin ya no pudo reprimir el reírse ante semejante declaración. Por supuesto que ella siempre tenía una última palabra en todas las cuestiones, y esta no iba a ser diferente a las demás. Acercó sus labios, rodando por la mandíbula de Zoro, hasta llegar al oído en donde le susurró unas palabras.

—Pero yo soy muy convincente, kenshi-san.

Su sensual tono de voz, el que le mordiera el lóbulo de la oreja, y como se estaba restregando sobre su entrepierna, su creciente entrepierna, le dejó claro que Robin podría lograr todo lo que quisiera proponerse pasando por encima de su control.

—Pues convénceme, Robin.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Y una más porque esto no ha terminado, para desgracia, en cierto sentido, de Zoro. Pasaros por **Pirateking** y participar en el concurso de mi socio, Ariadna-san, presidenta, por _obligación_ popular, digo, _impertinencia_ popular, del **Club: ZoroxRobin** de **Pirateking**.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Y espero que todos los fans del ZoRo se pasen por el Club para alegrarse con todas las locuras que por allí se dan. Y por el buen futuro de la pareja **ZOROxROBIN**, por supuesto.

Nos leemos.^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Tiempo de Descuento**

**03-07-2010**

Se trataba de su casa, la casa de ambos, y habían tenido que irse, Robin por mostrar un poco de apoyo con su novio, y Zoro porque, realmente, ya no soportaba más la locura que habían traído sus nakama. Estaba seguro que muy pronto solamente quedarían allí los lunáticos porque nadie podía ser capaz de aguantar todo aquello y no perder la razón.

—Está decidido. Para la próxima apuesta duplicaremos la cantidad… no, la cuadriplicaremos. Estoy seguro que Nami no podrá resistirse ante la posibilidad de recuperar gran parte de todo el dinero que lleva perdido con nosotros— decía Zoro con claros síntomas de venganza en su voz.

Por supuesto que Robin comprendía los motivos y no le sería nada difícil el conseguir tranquilizarlo. Estaba segura que con un beso habría sido suficiente. Pero, está claro, que a Robin le atraían las situaciones que podían llevar a ciertos límites.

—No creo que haya sido para tanto, kenshi-san.

Zoro se detuvo, haciendo que Robin también lo hiciera, culpa del momento en que uno de ellos (que el culpable de un paso al frente) decidió que podían ir cogidos de la mano, aunque luego pasaron a cogerse de la cintura y, por qué no al estar tan cerca, tener bien sujetas esas prietas nalgas.

—¿He dicho algo indebido, kenshi-san?— por su tono estaba claro que se estaba divirtiendo con Zoro, y más al ver aquella mirada de incredulidad con la que estaba mirándola.

—No, nada— a pesar de que el sarcasmo no era habitual en Zoro, le salía de manera perfecta cuando asomaba—. ¿Por qué podrías llegar a pensar algo semejante? Solamente porque la bruja de Nami se plantó en la plaza donde colocaron esa enorme pantalla gigante para retransmitir el partido vistiendo, aunque sería mejor decir que desvestida, al llevar ese, mal llamada, uniforme de la selección española y que solamente ocultaba lo que todos debieron imaginarse sin problemas debido a lo ajustado que era, y la poca tela que usaron para confeccionarlo— Zoro entornó los ojos dándole un aspecto de lo más amenazador—. Y no me mires así— aunque Robin no había cambiado, aparentemente, su mirada, Zoro la conocía de tal manera que podía intuir lo que pensaba a pesar de ese rostro inmutable y tranquilo que mostraba siempre— que lo digo porque ese ero-kukku no dejaba de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, hasta que lo silenció de un buen golpe que me habría gustado darle yo mismo.

Robin recordaba muy bien ese momento porque tuvo que ser ella quien retuviera a Zoro para que no cumpliera con su amenaza. Claro que no necesitaba ninguna excusa para poder besar a su novio, y menos cuando podía hacerlo delante de sus nakama y azorarle por ello.

—Mientras Nami quería robarle el protagonismo a esa paraguaya…

—Larissa-san— aclaró Robin.

—… porque, según ella, tenía **mucho más** para ser el centro de atención del Mundial. Supongo que el que España derrotara a Paraguay, dejando fuera de juego a esa tal Larissa, hizo que no le importara que volvieras a ganarle la apuesta. Pero luego estaba ese ero-kukku que cargó contra todo aquel que podía arremeter, y contra quien no, para protestar por la injusta eliminación de la paraguaya. Por supuesto que se refería a la mujer y no a la selección. Y todo después de que también quedaran fuera las argentinas…— Zoro gruñó todo molesto—, aunque estoy seguro de que también se habría estado quejando si hubieran sido Alemania a quien hubieran eliminado porque ese baka no tiene nada de sentido común.

—Y menos cuando Nami-san se lo quitó de un buen golpe noqueándolo.

Zoro no podía esperar a que todo esto del Mundial terminara de una vez para no tener que aguantar las tonterías de sus nakama, aunque luego tendría que volver a aguantar las tonterías habituales de ellos. Pero era, algo, mejor que soportar a Sanji negándose a cocinar nada que estuviera mínimamente relacionado con España para luego, al ver el modelito, las dos tiras de tela, que llevaba puesta Nami con los colores de la selección española, para cambiar totalmente su decisión y volcarse únicamente con la cocina española.

—Algo que le habría agradecido si no se hubiera ventilado el suficiente alcohol para agarrar al pobre de Luffy y violarlo en la misma sala de estar.

Robin no pudo evitar la sonrisa ante aquellas palabras.

—No te preocupes por eso, kenshi-san. Porque Luffy-san no fue violado en la sala de estar.

—Supongo que habrá que dar las gracias por las pequeñas fortunas.

Atrayendo, sin encontrar ningún tipo de resistencia, a Robin contra él teniéndola bien sujeta por la cintura, Zoro se puso nuevamente en marcha. Claro que sin saber si estaba volviendo a casa o se alejaba irremediablemente de ella.

—Le dije que tendría mayor intimidad en el cuarto de invitados.

_¡Maldita sea! Ahora tendré que pedirle a Franky y Usopp que rehagan ese dichoso dormitorio… o cubrirlo por completo de cemento._

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Y una más porque esto no ha terminado, para desgracia, en cierto sentido, de Zoro. Pasaros por **Pirateking** y participar en el concurso de mi socio, Ariadna-san, presidenta, por _obligación_ popular, digo, _insolencia_ popular, del **Club: ZoroxRobin** de **Pirateking**.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Y espero que todos los fans del ZoRo se pasen por el Club para alegrarse con todas las locuras que por allí se dan. Y por el buen futuro de la pareja **ZOROxROBIN**, por supuesto.

Nos leemos.^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Tiempo de Descuento**

**06-07-2010**

Un día, más bien una tarde, en la que los derroteros del Mundial de futbol no parecían dirigir sus vidas, aunque en cierto sentido así lo era porque, a pesar de estar dando un paseo, utilizado por Robin para arrastra a Zoro, con Chopper y ella, por las librerías de la zona, cierta duda volvió a traerlo a la primera plana.

—¿Ya le diste tu apuesta sobre el partido de hoy, Robin?— le preguntó Zoro atrayendo la atención de la muchacha al apretar su agarre sobre la cintura de Robin.

—En este partido no habrá apuesta por mi parte, kenshi-san.

Ni que decir que esto captó el interés de Zoro.

—¿Y eso a qué viene porque dudo mucho que sea por falta de acierto en los partidos previos?

Robin había acertado el equipo vencedor en todos los partidos que llevaban del Mundial. Pero tampoco había sido por eso por lo que no hubo apuesta en este último.

—Nami solamente me permitía el apostar sobre Uruguay, y no su derrota, por lo que decidí pasar— lo que quería decir que sería Holanda la vencedora del partido. Aunque Zoro no supiera mucho de futbol, si conocía muy bien a Robin y si ella tenía esa opinión era porque así se daría—. Por supuesto que trató de convencerme de que apostara por Uruguay usando los abdominales de Forlán-san para ello pero, por supuesto, yo ya estoy bien servida de ese plato— dijo Robin moviendo su mano de manera que se enroscó sobre la cintura de Zoro ofreciéndole la posibilidad de acariciar sus abdominales.

Era cierto que ambos eran sexualmente hambrientos pero podían llegar a controlarse en ciertos momentos y situaciones. El ir caminando por la vía pública era uno de esos. Aunque siempre venía bien alguna distracción.

—¿Y qué es lo que le dio a esa bruja para hacer algo así?

—Parece ser que, como ella apoya a Holanda, no permite apuestas a favor de dicha selección— esto no aclaró mucho, nada, a Zoro—. ¿Sabes cómo le llaman a la selección holandesa, kenshi-san?

—"La naranja mecánica"— respondió Chopper sin poder aguantarse al conocer la respuesta a la pregunta, y porque el rostro de Zoro dejaba claro que él no la conocía.

—¿Pero lo que le gusta a esa bruja no son las mikan?

—Así es kenshi-san, pero— le confirmó Robin antes de encogerse de hombros— supongo que siguen siendo de la _familia_— entonces Robin volvió su atención a Chopper—. ¿De qué conoces "La naranja mecánica", Chopper?

—Es una novela del escritor Anthony Burgess, "A Clockwork Orange", publicada en 1962. Luego fue adaptada por Stanley Kubrick en la película homónima en 1971.

—¿Viste la película o leído el libro?— le preguntó Zoro sintiéndose algo desplazado en este tipo de conversaciones.

—Más le vale no haber visto la película— dijo Robin muy seria.

Chopper negó con la cabeza vehementemente.

—No, no, no, claro que no. Conozco el argumento de la novela, y toda la polémica que hubo con respecto a la película pero ni la he visto ni he leído más que las referencias que hay sobre la novela.

—¿Hay algún problema con esa _naranja mecánica_?— quiso saber Zoro.

—Es, a grandes rasgos, una novela que versa sobre el ejercicio de la violencia y sus consecuencias. Se trata de un tema que no debe usarse a la ligera por lo que Chopper debería esperar un poco para madurar y comprender lo que allí se trata de explicar.

—¿Y en qué se puede diferenciar de tus comentarios sádicos que lo dejan temblando de puro terror?— ante la pregunta de Zoro, Chopper corrió a agarrarse a la pierna derecha del muchacho, en el lado opuesto de Robin.

—Conmigo puede comentarlos pero un libro no te puede responder a tus dudas si no estás formado para comprenderlas.

Todo esto le estaba dando dolor de cabeza a Zoro por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un trago.

—Necesito una biiru. Por cierto, ¿qué tiene pensado esa bruja con el próximo partido, te dejará apostar en él?

—¿El Alemania-España? Supongo que si, aunque aún continua apoyando a la selección española tras _el suceso Riquelme_.

—Me pregunto que hará si a la final llegan Holanda y España.

Zoro esbozó una diabólica sonrisa.

—Se lo merecería por bruja y manipuladora.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Y ya queda un partido menos para que esto termine. Pasaros por **Pirateking** y participar en el concurso de mi socio, Ariadna-san, presidenta, por _obligación_ popular, digo, _petición_ popular, del **Club: ZoroxRobin** de **Pirateking**.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Y espero que todos los fans del ZoRo se pasen por el Club para alegrarse con todas las locuras que por allí se dan. Y por el buen futuro de la pareja **ZOROxROBIN**, por supuesto.

Nos leemos.^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Tiempo de Descuento**

**07-07-2010**

A causa de los partidos del Mundial, aunque ahora quedaban apenas un par de ellos, se había formado una especie de línea de comportamiento que, incluso, Zoro fue capaz de percatarse de su existencia, y comprenderla.

Por supuesto que, al final, siempre tenía que venir alguien para acabar con todo lo establecido y darle forma según sus deseos, y caprichos. En esta ocasión, por muy difícil que pudiera parecer, no se trataba de Hancock si no, obviamente dejando a un lado a la morena caprichosa, de la akage Nami.

Uno pensaría que, luego de haberse librado de la presencia, directa a causa de la selección de Paraguay, de Larissa, Nami volvería a sus diarios niveles de locura y obsesión pero, por desgracia para algunos, no fue así. Todo porque Larissa no dejaba de salir en las noticias por las razones que podían haberse definido como las fantasías de Sanji hechas realidad pero que, para Nami, solamente le mostraba a alguien que, al no salirle las cosas como había pensado, no dudaba de meter baza, _o teta_, a la primera ocasión que se le presentase.

De ahí que volvió a usar un conjunto del cual cualquier stripper, con un mínimo sentido del gusto y respeto por si misma, se sentiría avergonzada. Por supuesto que esto mismo hacía que, en el extremo opuesto, todo macho de sangre caliente disfrutase de las imágenes con las que Nami se hacía notar durante el partido de semifinales de España contra Alemania.

Y aquí uno de los motivos por los que era Robin quien realizaba las apuestas y no Zoro. Puesto que, para no tener que soportar más histerismos por parte de Nami, al respecto de quien mostraba más carnaza, se supone que carne de sus voluptuosas curvas, si ella o Larissa, antes de que esta acabase por encuerarse del todo, prefería que ganase Alemania, porque, aunque Nami habría estado insoportable por culpa de dicha victoria, sería Luffy quien la tuviera que soportar.

España ganó.

Robin volvió a ganar su apuesta.

Zoro se habría equivocado de haberla hecho.

Sanji más que contento por las imágenes de Larissa y de que Nami seguiría con aquellos minúsculos conjuntos para animar a la selección española, o eso pensaba porque ahora se le presentaba una verdadera cuestión a la akage: ¿animar a Holanda, la selección con sus colores preferidos, o a España, como rival de la encuerada Larissa? Fuera cual fuera la elección, Sanji estaba seguro que disfrutaría como nunca de la vista que le proporcionaría la misma.

Nami extasiada por la victoria que se dejó llevar por la euforia.

Luffy se vio arrastrado por Nami, sin oponer resistencia.

Y, primero, en un bolso… luego en un bolsillo… en una máquina expendedora… y en un cajón de la mesilla… los condones quedaron intactos.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Ahora vamos a por el tercer y cuarto puesto antes de llegar a la final. Pasaros por **Pirateking** y participar en el concurso de mi socio, Ariadna-san, presidenta, por _obligación_ popular, digo, _arrendación_ popular, del **Club: ZoroxRobin** de **Pirateking**.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Y espero que todos los fans del ZoRo se pasen por el Club para alegrarse con todas las locuras que por allí se dan. Y por el buen futuro de la pareja **ZOROxROBIN**, por supuesto.

Nos leemos.^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Tiempo de Descuento**

**10-07-2010**

El ambiente tranquilo que podía respirarse, y mejor vivirse, en la casa negaba todo el agobio y cansancio, alguno bueno, en pareja, mucho molesto, con sus _queridos_ nakama parecía algo de otro mundo. Sabía que había sucedido pero ahora mismo parecía algo irreal e imposible. Si, tranquilidad pero se trataba de una engañosa tranquilidad.

La calma que precede la tormenta.

Aprovechó el día, menos agobiante, para ponerse al día y, tras unas agotadoras horas cumpliendo con su propio horario, ahora se encontraba leyendo un libro por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo. Una lectura ligera que ayudaría a poner en orden sus pensamientos y así prepararse mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de venir al día siguiente con la final del Mundial. Todos los partidos previos, todos esos días y noches vividos palidecerían en comparación y, podía decirse, que habrían servido de calentamiento para el último partido.

Aunque hoy fuera un día tranquilo, con el partido que nos presentaría quien quedaría en el tercer o el cuarto puesto, Nami pareció estar de un humor peor que nunca por culpa de que, sin que Sanji se hubiera percatado de su entrada en el cuarto, ¿quién lo hubiera podido imaginar viniendo de él?, había estado mostrando, para disfrute de los hentai que tenía por nakamas, las fotografías con las que Larissa había cumplido con la promesa hecha de desnudarse por su selección, y también lo hará por la española de ganar… lo que, siendo bueno para Sanji, no hacía más que poner a Nami en un temperamento, no tormentoso, si no volcánico. Eso sin contar el hecho de que se mostrase dudosa sobre a qué equipo apoyar en la final. Si a Holanda, su akage equipo, o a España, su equipo elegido contra la insistente presencia de Larissa Riquelme.

Zoro quedó satisfecho de haber predicho esta _terrible_ final para Nami.

Gracias a ello habría resultado algo más tenso el darle la apuesta para el partido de Uruguay-Alemania pero, previsora como siempre, Robin ya había hecho su apuesta antes de que sucediera el "_Incidente Larissa_" por lo que, con las pérdidas causadas por la victoria predicha por Robin, Luffy se pasó una noche como objeto de consuelo, como el propio Luffy llegó a decir "_Soy su consolador_", dejando a sus nakama con la duda de si comprendía todo el amplio sentido de sus palabras, para devolverle el buen humor a Nami, y ponerle una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. El que varias patrullas de la policía se hubieran presentado en su casa debido a las denuncias de los vecinos por culpa del _intenso_ jaleo que montaron, y eso que los vecinos más cercanos se encontraban a unos veinticinco metros de la propiedad en donde tenían su casa Nami y Luffy, era un síntoma de que el pelinegro había cumplido con creces.

Todo era perfecto pero, como la perfección nunca se puede alcanzar, si no solamente acercarse a ella, siempre había un margen de mejora incluso en un día tan perfecto como este.

Bajó ligeramente el libro para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse, nuevamente, con aquel cuerpo que tanto conocía, y deseaba con locura, ahora mismo todo sudado debido a lo que llamó "_ejercicios de calentamiento_". Lo que era cierto porque sintió como todo su cuerpo ardía ante la visión que le proporcionó al realizar esos estiramientos. Tenía la certeza que podría provocarle un orgasmo con solamente ver como calienta y ejercita su cuerpo.

Y la boca seca otro síntoma de su buen hacer y que hacía necesario buscar aquella boca, aquellos labios y lengua, para poder humedecer los suyos propios porque, por mucho que tratara de humedecerlos con su lengua, el resultado era totalmente fútil.

Antes de que pudiera ocultarse tras el libro, aquellos escudriñadores ojos habían captado su intensa mirada. Una media sonrisa, muy satisfecha, se formó en aquellos labios, que no dejaban de ser una invitadora tentación por mucho tiempo que pasara, al tiempo que empezó a caminar con paso lento hasta el sillón donde se encontraba.

Sin salida.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que se detuviera justo entre sus piernas, incluso provocando que las abriera un poco más, y le quitase el libro sin esperar a que lo hiciera por cuenta propia. No, en esta ocasión estaba claro quien se encontraba al mando de la situación y su parte sería quedarse ahí dejándose hacer. Lo que no resultaba algo malo, por supuesto. Y menos sabiendo lo bien que se le daba cuando tomaba el control de las circunstancias.

Le cogió la mano, su pulgar le acariciaba el dorso realizando movimientos circulares que le enviaban pequeñas descargas, de pura electricidad y deseo, y la llevó hasta su bajo vientre haciendo que se lo acariciase mientras iba ascendiendo poco a poco, lentamente, disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones.

Le encantaba como su mirada, imperturbable, mostraba esa ardiente necesidad por más. Su cuerpo, sudado y recién ejercitado, mostraba esos músculos que tantas veces había acariciado, ahora marcados por el calor de su propio cuerpo, _deseo_, y el sudor, _hambre_, que reaccionaban al contacto de su mano.

Queriendo más contacto no dudó en subirse al sillón arrodillándose de manera que atrapó entre sus piernas el objeto de su deseo. a pesar de la ropa pudieron sentir el estado de sus respectivos sexos: duro y palpitante el de Zoro, y húmedo y ardientemente sensible el de Robin.

Su mano llegó hasta su pecho pero ahí la detuvo mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas, sus sexos rozándose de manera delirante, y le instó a que le quitara el top que ocultaba sus pechos. Solamente fue necesario un único movimiento para lograr exponer aquel par de hermosos y delicioso senos, que mostraban el actual nivel de excitación en el que se encontraba Robin, con sus pezones erectos.

Los dedos de Robin acariciaron el corto cabello de Zoro, que se estremecía bajo aquel cuerpo caliente y húmedo, forzándole a levantar el rostro para que sus labios pudieran estar en camino de contacto. El mismo con el que ya chocaban sus alientos.

—¿Te gusta el libro que te propuse, kenshi-san?

—Se deja leer— le respondió Zoro con esa diabólica media sonrisa suya—. ¿Has calentado correctamente, Robin? porque lamentaría que tuviéramos que detenernos porque pueda darte un tirón en un músculo, sobre todo en uno de _esos_ músculos.

—No te preocupes por ello, kenshi-san, que mis músculos se encuentran preparados y dúctiles para su uso constante durante las próximas horas.

—¿Cuántas horas?— le preguntó con sus labios apenas separados por el aliento que desprendían por la creciente necesidad de saborearlos.

—¿Quieres ver como anochece o prefieres ver como amanece para cuando terminemos, kenshi-san?

El tono de Robin era el que tanto le gustaba a Zoro. Provocador y con ese tinte de maliciosa intención que siempre dejaba claro que ocultaba algo, y que iba unos cuantos pasos por delante de él.

—¿Quién dijo algo de tener que terminar, Robin?

Ella solamente le sonrió antes de apoderarse de sus labios en un necesitado beso.

* * *

**Continuará**

* * *

Ahora vamos a por el tercer y cuarto puesto antes de llegar a la final. Pasaros por **Pirateking** y participar en el concurso de mi socio, Ariadna-san, presidenta, por _obligación_ popular, digo, _súplica_ popular, del **Club: ZoroxRobin** de **Pirateking**.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Y espero que todos los fans del ZoRo se pasen por el Club para alegrarse con todas las locuras que por allí se dan. Y por el buen futuro de la pareja **ZOROxROBIN**, por supuesto.

Nos leemos.^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Tiempo de Descuento**

**11-07-2010**

La final del Mundial finalmente había llegado y Nami, después de cerrar las apuestas, que con Robin las forzó no solamente al equipo vencedor si no por el resultado y quienes marcarían, incluso cuando, se encontraba tan extasiada, y fuera de si, que no se percató, hasta el final de las celebraciones cuando, al comprobar el resultado de las apuestas, vio que Robin no tuvo ningún problema en acertar, a pesar de sus imposiciones. Suerte para Robin de que Nami tenía otras cosas en mente, posiblemente dentro de ella, para pensar en el dinero, tanto el ganado como el perdido.

Tenía que asegurar sus sospechas y gastar todas las posibilidades de falsa alarma yendo a que la examinara Chopper, Kaya, la Dra. Kureha, Crocus… incluso Trafalgar porque, aunque no se trataba de ese tipo de doctor, ¿quién pondría pegas a ser examinada por un chico atractivo? Lo malo es que terminó por resultar una situación demasiado extraña al estar también presente Luffy. Por la cuenta que le traía o porque no se fiaba de que a Law pudiera írsele la mano ahí abajo.

Si a Nami le hubieran dicho que se sentiría incómoda teniendo a dos chicos guapos atendiéndola con su sexo, se habría reído con ganas. La realidad, como suele ocurrir, siempre tiene la última palabra y nunca se parece a lo que uno pudo llegar a imaginarse. El que Luffy no le dejase a Law hacer su trabajo si no que quería ser él el único en tocar a Nami en esa zona de su cuerpo y que podía seguir las indicaciones que le dijeran terminó por acabar con la paciencia de Nami que los dejó allí para ir a que la atendiera otro médico. Eso si, no sin antes darles una buena paliza con la tranquilidad de que no les pasaría nada malo porque ya estaban en un hospital. El Dr. Q no le resultó muy prometedor a primera vista… aunque llegó a la misma conclusión que todos sus colegas de profesión.

_A pesar de resultar un pensamiento más que desagradable, Bellemere podría haberse quedado bien preñada para que lo mío no la vaya a enfadar tanto… y más después del aviso con el posible penalti de hace unos días._

Zoro, como no podía ser de otra manera, pues parecía haberse convertido en una tradición del mundial, se encontró bastante molesto durante la retransmisión de la final, por lo menos hasta que Robin se percató de ello y decidió hacer algo al respecto, y no solamente porque la tenían que venir a ver a su casa, como todos los partidos anteriores, si no que invitaron a más gente a parte de sus habituales, y pesados, nakamas.

Por un momento pensó que estaba inmerso en una horrible pesadilla de la que le resultaba imposible el despertarse, la presencia de Nami y Sanji siempre era un buen indicador de las mismas, y el que Robin estuviera presente lo veía como castigo final debido a los posibles castigos que esta podía pensar para resarcirse debido a sus acciones. Si la realidad era soportable, en un sueño no tenía ningún tipo de control para impedir que surgieran castigos desproporcionados por culpa de la imaginación sin control, y el tener a Robin como pareja.

Vale que invitaran a amigos pero, que por ello también acabaran por aparecer conocidos que estaban mejor a una distancia más que prudencial, terminó por ponerle en una situación bastante delicada. Y eso que él nunca había hecho nada para incitar ningún tipo de reacción por parte de alguna de ellas, algo que Robin sabía pero, en ocasiones, se le olvidaba para poder torturar a Zoro con las posibles consecuencias.

Daba igual que no invitara a Tashigi, como Luffy invitó a Coby, ella también apareció porque ahora se suponía que estaban saliendo. Pero, si así era, ¿por qué no dejaba de lanzarle unas miradas de vez en cuando en los momentos en que nadie miraba para su dirección? Lo malo era que Zoro no podía asegurar cuál podría ser el significado de aquellas miradas pero si que no eran del tipo romántico.

Entender a las mujeres no era su fuerte pero, con respecto a las mujeres de su entorno, era mucho peor porque parecían estar todas completamente locas… y en su contra, por algún motivo que se le escapaba.

Pero si Pellona o Bonney seguían el mismo camino que Tashigi en lo que respectaba a miradas, en el polo opuesto estaban las mellizas amigas de Franky, Mos y Kiwi, que parecían no haber superada su gran _admiración_ por Zoro. Para desgracia de este y diversión de Robin, por muy increíble que esto pudiera parecer.

Por suerte, aquí la pesadilla de Zoro, en forma de Sanji, acabó por resultar muy útil al estar constantemente dedicado a cumplir con cada orden y pedido de las chicas.

Algo bueno tendría que sacar Zoro con tener que vivir esta pesadilla. Una que no parecía tener fin porque al partido le siguió un tiempo añadido por culpa de que los españoles no atinaron ni una sola vez para conseguir un solo gol de todas las oportunidades que crearon. El mismo caso, de las tres claras ocasiones durante todo el partido, iba para Holanda.

Lo único claro que se fue sacando con el paso de los minutos fue el que Nami se decidiera por animar a un solo equipo. Y no fue la presión de grupo, en la que todos estaban con España, si no por el juego, si podía llamársele así, tan violento que desplegaron los holandeses y que convertía aquello en cualquier cosa menos en un partido de futbol. Justamente lo que atrajo el interés de Zoro por la final. Algo que compartía con Franky y Luffy que parecían querer estar en el terreno de juego para lanzar unos golpes más por si mismos.

Los que parecían más tranquilos del grupo eran Usopp y Kaya, con su atención más puesto en hacer manitas, de manera disimulada para no llamar la atención sobre si mismos, que en atender al partido. Tampoco es que fuera un secreto el que sean pareja pero es que les resulta bastante vergonzoso el ser considerados una por sus amigos. Además de que Sanji nunca perdía oportunidad de fulminar a Usopp por tener una novia tan hermosa, inteligente e increíble como Kaya… ¿sin olvidar la _accesibilidad_ a la misma?

Por supuesto que Brook tenía que hacer una gracia con respecto al tiempo extra y el pequeño descanso antes de dar este comienzo, el cual consideró una especie de tiempo muerto. Claro que, para _muerto_ él y el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Una vez más necesitaron que Chopper le siguiera el cuento y le confirmase que no moriría al final del partido… los volvía locos con sus ataques hipocondríacos pero, al fin y al cabo, y por desgracia, seguía siendo un nakama. Y tan loco como el resto de ellos.

—Lo estás llevando muy bien, kenshi-san— le dijo Robin a Zoro en la cocina mientras preparaban, no comida porque de eso se encargaba Sanji para que las delicadas manos de Robin no tuvieran que sufrir, si no que unas bebidas. Sanji, mientras tanto, atendía a los presentes, o sea que atendía a las chicas y fulminaba a los chicos. Algo que Hina se aprovechaba con total descaro y se lo echaba en cara a Smoker que, a este paso, se acabaría por ponerse a fumar cinco puros al tiempo—. A estas alturas pensaba que ya habrías destripado a un par de ellos.

—No haría algo semejante… mejor partirles el cuello para evitar manchar de sangre el salón o los muebles— le replicó Zoro con su habitual seriedad que iba pareja a la de Robin cuando trataban con estos temas.

—En ese caso sería mejor ponerles un veneno en las bebidas— propuso Robin sonriendo como si estuvieran hablando de sus planes para la próxima semana.

—Con veneno podrían empezar a convulsionar y vomitar, incluso sangre— decía Zoro mientras iba colocando las bebidas en las mesas del salón. Todo bajo la atención de sus _invitados_.

—Sería un veneno de rápida acción que evitaría esos desagradables efectos secundarios, kenshi-san. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta empezarían a caer muertos uno tras otro. Su vino, Hina-san— Robin se percató de las miradas, incrédulas y horrificadas que les estaban ofreciendo—. ¿No le apetece tomar vino?

—Lo que no nos apetece es escucharos hablar sobre envenenarnos, Robin— le aclaró Nami totalmente molesta y elevando el tono de su voz.

—Oh, gomennasai. Procuraremos hablarlo cuando ninguno estéis presentes.

—Eso es incluso peor.

—Hace años que nos conocemos y seguro que cada uno de vosotros lo ha pensado en alguna ocasión— salió Zoro en apoyo de Robin mientras le daba un trago a su biiru.

—¡Pero no vamos por ahí diciéndolo…!— Nami se sonrojó tanto que su cabello palidecía en comparación—. Digo, ¡nadie piensa ese tipo de cosas!

El ambiente parecía haberse enrarecido por momentos.

—Oh, empieza el tiempo extra— saltó de pronto Usopp tratando de aliviar la tensión.

La verdad es que Nami se encontraba más en tensión por culpa de haber llevado a Luffy al baño y contarle sus sospechas sobre su posible estado. ¿Le sorprendió el que casi tuviera que hacerle un dibujo para que captara la situación? Claro que no, no obstante se acuesta con él y lo conoce muy bien.

Ni que decir que el tema de conversación de Robin y Zoro no ayudó para nada a que Brook estuviera tranquilo y saltaba cada vez que alguien tosía o suspiraba, o se quejaba, sin importar que fuera por el partido. Chopper incluso estaba pensando que lo mejor sería dejarlo sin sentido si no fuera porque, cuando se despertara, podría considerarlo como el síntoma de algo grave.

Todo olvidado y solamente la alegría desatada cuando, finalmente, Iniesta logró marcar meter el maldito jabulani al fondo de la meta de Holanda. Los gritos de los presentes fueron eco del que recorrió por toda la ciudad haciendo temer que acabasen por derrumbarse los edificios con tanta intensidad mostrada.

Nami parecía poseída, seguramente porque, emborrachada por la situación, se le había olvidado que Robin, con este resultado, habría acertado con su apuesta, a pesar de todos los intentos por impedírselo, y saltaba loca de alegría junto al resto de chicas que parecían más dispuestas a expresar sus sensaciones que los chicos que solamente gritaban por la, cercana, victoria.

En un principio Zoro se extrañó cuando Robin se le sentó a horcajadas en su regazo y le besó con pasión e intensidad hasta que el agotamiento. Luego lo comprendió cuando le explicó como se había formado un grupo de chicas dispuesto a echársele encima. Para bien o para mal era mejor no averiguarlo.

Por suerte que el entusiasmo de Nami ofreció una inesperada distracción que fue muy bien recibida por Sanji y el resto de hentai presentes. Incluso logró que Kaya, para distraer a Usopp de semejante espectáculo, se atreviera a besarlo, en público, con algo más de pasión que con aquellos castos besos que se daban normalmente ante sus amigos.

La alegría no fue lo único que desbordó por parte de Nami porque, por culpa de aquella tira de tela que consideraba un top y no haber medido el impacto que tendría sobre su desarrollada anatomía, sus pechos se liberaron ante la mirada, más que atenta, de Sanji. El Cielo se le hizo presente al rubio cuando el resto de las chicas, no podía que embriagadas por el alcohol pero si por el éxtasis de la victoria de España, siguieron el ejemplo de Nami, no hecho a propósito por ella pero, qué importaba si era una buena excusa para mostrar sus pechos.

Hina se mantenía en su actitud seria y Smoker no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada enarcando una ceja como si le dijera "¿a qué esperas para mostrarlos tú también?". Por suerte sabía la que se jugaba de atreverse y su mirada solamente decía "como son los jóvenes de hoy en día". Por supuesto que esto molestó más a Hina que de haberle hecho la primera no-pregunta porque, de cierta manera, la estaba llamando vieja. Pues por la visión de aquellos pechos, que dejaron boquiabierto a Smoker y, ciertamente, hambriento de tal manera que nada de lo preparado por Sanji podría saciarlo, dejaron muy claro que Hina aún podía levantar mucho más que la moral de la gente.

El pitido final del partido, en vez de desatar aún más la locura, y con las esperanzas de Sanji de que también lo hicieran los pantalones de las chicas, o sus faldas, devolvió a todos aquellos pechos a la sombra de la ropa que los ocultaban.

Luffy, en cambio, parecía desbordante de alegría por la victoria de España. Por supuesto que no se debía por ello pero, ¿qué pensar cuando se trata de él?

—Shishishishi ya puedes dármelo, Nami.

—¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?— le preguntó Nami que vio cortada la diversión por las palabras de Luffy.

Todos se quedaron en silencio para ver a la pareja. Robin se sentó sobre Zoro apoyando la espalda contra el pecho del kengou mientras su cintura fue atrapada por los brazos posesivos de Zoro.

—¿Ya te has olvidado?— Luffy puso ese mohín tan característico suyo—. Dijiste que me ibas a dar un bombo al final del partido.

En un principio Nami se quedó tan estupefacta como el resto de los presentes ante las palabras de Luffy. Eso fue hasta que la vena en la frente de la akage dio de si y reventó, en el peor escenario posible.

—¡Bakayarou! ¿Es qué tienes meshi en las orejas? Lo que te dije es que al final del partido de Uruguay-Alemania me hiciste un bombo.

—Pero si no te hice nada— no muy buena idea la de Luffy al hablarle de esa manera tan condescendiente suya a Nami—. No tengo idea de hacer bombos.

Todos habían entendido perfectamente a lo que se refería Nami.

—Oh, si. Claro que sabes, y más te vale que solamente haya sido a mí a quién se lo hayas hecho, por tu bien, Luffy— pero la cara de Luffy seguía sin mostrar ningún tipo de reconocimiento—. ¿Por qué crees que fuimos a ver a todos esos médicos?

—¿Por tus gases?— soltó Luffy todo despreocupado ante la mirada horrorizada de todas las chicas presentes, y la sonrisa contenida de Robin.

—¡¿Gases?— Nami estaba perdida con la lógica de Luffy—. ¿De qué jodidos gases estás tú hablando ahora?

—De los que soltabas cuando lo estábamos hacien…— Luffy no pudo acabar porque Nami le tapó la boca. Demasiado tarde porque todos comprendieron a lo que se refería Luffy. Y este no parecía haberse percatado de que le iría mejor mantener la boca cerrada—. ¿No es por eso que todos los médicos te miraban en tu…?

Nami dejó atrás la boca de Luffy y atacó su cuello apretándoselo cual manga pastelera mientras lo agitaba como si pretendiera desencajarle la cabeza del cuello.

—¡Urusei, bakayarou! Lo que pasa es que estoy preñada, embarazada de un baka que no se entera de nada— ante esto Luffy trató de volver su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Zoro pero Nami redobló sus esfuerzos para acabar con él—. **¡Bakayarou!** Tú eres el baka, Luffy. Eres tú quien me ha dejado embarazada y serás tú quien se lo digas a Bellemere— aquí Luffy empezó a palidecer pero más por la cuestión de tener que ir a decirle, y ahora de verdad, a la madre de Nami que la había dejado preñada.

Si muchos no sabían muy bien qué decir ante esta situación, Robin se puso a reír de tal manera que Zoro podía asegurar que nunca había reído tanto en su vida. Claro que Nami no se lo tomó muy bien.

—¡No sé qué le ves de gracioso, Robin! Ya me dirás lo bien que te lo tomarás cuando sea tu baka quién te preñe a ti— le dijo sin dejar de ahogar a Luffy.

—Puedo decirte que espero salir de cuentas en primavera, veremos si el mismo 21 de Marzo— la respuesta de Robin no era la que Nami, ni nadie, se esperaba, y sirvió para que dejara de ahogar a Luffy.

—¿Estás embarazada?— la pregunta de Nami era la misma que todos se habían hecho, a su pesar, puesto que era obvio que Robin no bromearía sobre algo así.

Chopper, que sabía de ambos embarazos por razones obvias, y por médico de sus dos nakama, estaba ocupado tratando el shock de Sanji, y el imitado por Brook.

—¿Es qué tienes mikan en las orejas?— se burló Zoro para recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Nami.

—¿Y no nos dijiste nada? ¿Vais a casaros?— ante esta pregunta se vio atrapada por los brazos de Luffy que la acercaron hasta que sus cuerpo estaban pegados—. ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?

—Vamos a casarnos. Shishishishi.

Nami se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Iba a casarse con Luffy, y no por el hecho de estar embarazada de su hijo, _con su hija por Kamisama, porque no creo que pueda sobrevivir a dos como él_, si no porque lo tenían planeado el primer sábado de agosto. Claro que Bellemer pondría el grito en el cielo ante la cercanía de la fecha, o podría hacerles casar en el mismo momento en que le suelte la bomba de su embarazo.

—¿Quieres casarte, kenshi-san?— le preguntó Robin acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de Zoro.

—¿Es una proposición, Robin?— la sonrisa de Zoro era palpable en sus palabras—. Seguro que Olvia no nos llevaría a casarnos a punta de escopeta. Además de que ya sabes que siempre me tendrás contigo.

—Pero seguro que me quedaría muy bien un traje de novia. Encajes y con el corte justo sobre mis muslos, ajustado y con un revelador escote…

—No es necesario una boda para que lleves ese vestido.

—¿No sería muy raro ir por ahí vestida de novia sin ir a casarme, kenshi-san?

—¿Tú haciendo algo raro? Nah, para nada.

Por cierto. Al final el gol de Iniesta dio el triunfo a España en la final del Mundial de futbol de Sudáfrica 2010.

* * *

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Aquí se termina este fic creado para el concurso que mi socio, Ariadna-san, presidenta, por _obligación_ popular, digo, _súplica_ popular, del **Club: ZoroxRobin** de **Pirateking**, creó para todos aquellos fans de esta pareja.

Con la esperanza de que le haya gustado, a pesar de marear la situación hasta la final.

Pasaros por **Pirateking** y participar en el concurso de mi socio, Ariadna-san, antes de que se termine… por ahora con este tema en particular.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Y espero que todos los fans del ZoRo se pasen por el Club para alegrarse con todas las locuras que por allí se dan. Y por el buen futuro de la pareja **ZOROxROBIN**, por supuesto.

Nos leemos.^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Guilty**

Zoro la vio volverse, dándole la espalda y alejándose de su lado, caminando en completo silencio. Solamente, cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer de la vista de Zoro, una palabra abandonó sus labios. Quién sabe si se fue a la proa de Merry, lo más alejado de donde se encontraba Zoro, sentado en la popa, o incluso podía meterse en la cocina o, directamente, al cuarto que compartía con Nami.

Zoro si que no dijo ni una palabra. Simplemente se quedó allí sentado viéndola alejarse y soltar un suspiro de derrota o, más bien, de comprensión sobre su propio idiotez.

Si, era cierto. La culpa era toda suya pero se lo ha vuelto a hacer pagar a Robin. Fue él quien reaccionó de aquella manera y no ella. Robin ya tenía suficiente con haber recibido aquel rayo directamente en su cabeza, atravesándole su preciado cerebro.

¿Por qué había reaccionado de semejante manera? Eso era algo que no entendía, y más viniendo de haber descubierto el cuerpo cortado y sangrante de Chopper, y la confesión de aquel que lo había dejado en semejante estado. ¿Pero salió todo airado para cortar a trocitos a ese tipo? No, en verdad se tomó su tiempo para acomodarlo y compartió algunas palabras con aquel kengou de Skypiea.

¡Qué diferencia con su reacción al ataque sufrido por Robin!

Cuando recibió el impacto del rayo, Zoro sintió sus propias entrañas hervir y retorcerse. Ciertamente él mismo luchó e hirió a mujeres pero solamente en combate justo. Jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza el herirlas porque no le gustase lo que dijeran. En ese caso ya no habría mujeres en el Mundo, y menos cierta akage.

Salvarla de golpearse contra el suelo era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de no haber hecho nada para impedir que sufriera ese ataque. La imagen que le ofrecía por culpa de la electricidad reflejaba totalmente su incapacidad por haber impedido el que fuera herida. No pudo hacer nada por Chopper porque este se encontraba por su cuenta pero, ¿Robin?, ella estaba a su lado y, aún así, no fue capaz de evitar que la hirieran.

A pesar de eso, Zoro era consciente de que su reacción fue totalmente desmedida para con un nakama. En verdad nunca había reaccionado de semejante manera y eso le preocupaba porque quería decir que se trataba de algo que provocado por Robin.

¿Solamente fueron necesarias unas horas para que ella pudiera ganarse su confianza? Era algo que no podía creer pero las pruebas así parecían confirmarlo. Desde que Luffy la aceptó como una nakama más, Zoro participó en conversaciones con ella, incluso el mismo las llegó a iniciar. Vamos, si tuvieron momentos a solas en las que Robin llegó a mostrarse totalmente abierta y sincera con él. Precisamente con él, aquel que abiertamente le dijo que no se fiaba de ella.

¿Cómo podía haberle pasado algo así, en tan poco tiempo, y con alguien de quién, se suponía, no se fiaba en absoluto? ¿Es qué el amor a primera vista realmente existe?

_¡¿Y cómo es posible que tú hayas podido caer en algo semejante y con ella?_

—Amor…— _lo que hay que oír._

Pero aunque no fuera esa la causa, por muy difícil que pudiera parecer, o que se tratase de ocultar con otros sentimientos, eso no le daba derecho para haberla tratado de aquella manera cuando Robin, simplemente, fue a darle las gracias por su acción tras haber sido herida por Enel.

Zoro se puso en pie y, tras colocarse las katana en su haramaki, se dirigió tras los pasos de Robin. Realmente no sabía muy bien lo que le iría a decir pero, esperaba, algo se le ocurriría en el último momento. Eso o con un simple "de nada" acabaría con todo esto.

No estaba en cubierta, a diferencia del resto de sus nakama que estaban actuando como los locos por los que todos les tomaban, y que no iba muy lejos de la realidad. Echó un vistazo a la cocina, en donde tampoco estaba Sanji, y Zoro llegó a la conclusión de que Robin solamente podía estar en dos lugares. Podrían haber sido tres pero la ausencia de Sanji, tanto de la cubierta como de la cocina, y de Nami, le habían quitado una de las posibilidades.

Nami estaba duchándose y Sanji proporcionándole el agua corriente. _A darle algo de utilidad a esas piernas suyas que solamente parecen servir para dar patadas._ A diferencia de las de Zoro que parecen que solamente sirven para llevarle por el camino equivocado.

Alzando la vista centró su atención en el puesto de vigía porque, aunque no se la veía, podía encontrarse sentada en el interior mientras lee uno de sus libros. El que Usopp subiera hasta allí arriba y saltase a cubierta para rebotar contra el fuusen de Luffy y ser lanzado al agua también eliminaba el puesto de vigía.

A pesar de tratar de moverse con cuidado para no llamar la atención de sus nakama, y tener que soportar sus preguntas, ninguno de ellos pareció haberse dado cuenta de su presencia y pudo ir hasta las escaleras que llevaban hasta el cuarto que Nami compartía con Robin, luego de haberlo compartido con Vivi hasta que esta se quedó en Arabasta.

Muchos dicen que Zoro es despistado o que no se entera de las cosas más obvias, por supuesto que él se enfada por esto pero, luego de situaciones como esta, es probable que empiece a tomarse algo más en serio dichos comentarios porque, ¿cómo no haberse dado cuenta de en qué estado se encontraba Robin hasta que llegó al primer escalón y se volvió en su dirección? Es de agradecer el que la hubiera pillado cambiándose la camiseta, una vez ya hizo lo propio con el pantalón, y que llevase sujetador puesto. Pero, a pesar de eso, siguió siendo una situación bastante incómoda. Por lo menos para Zoro porque Robin, volviéndose hacia él, y quedar cara a cara, no parecía nada preocupada o molesta por dicha irrupción.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, kenshi-san?— le preguntó con tal naturalidad que negaba la situación en la que se encontraban.

Gracias a la voz de Robin, Zoro pudo salir de su estado de estupor, no es que le molestase, o alterase, una mujer a medio vestir, o vistiendo de manera provocativa, si no el haberla pillado en un momento de privacidad. Eso si era lo que le molestaba a Zoro. Lo que parecía absurdo puesto que debería ser Robin la que se sintiese molesta por esta situación, pero no lo estaba.

_Lo primero no hacerme semejante pregunta mientras estás vestida, o desvestida, de esta manera y menos usando semejante tono de voz. Aunque me parece que en eso último no hay nada que pueda hacerse para evitarlo._

—¿Le habrías hecho esa misma pregunta de haber sido el ero-kukku? Porque no es muy buena idea hacer algo semejante con ese baka.

—Lo tendré en mente, kenshi-san— el tono de voz de Robin era sereno y su rostro no mostraba enfado y el que se cruzara de brazos podía ser tanto por curiosidad por la presencia de Zoro aquí como por la molestia que debería estar sintiendo después de lo sucedido—. Y bien, ¿para qué soy buena?

_Tiene que estar haciéndolo a propósito. Es imposible que me haga ese tipo de preguntas si no es a propósito._

—Yo venía a disculparme por lo sucedido antes. Nuestro senchou te aceptó como una nakama más de los Mugiwara y ahí arriba te portaste como uno, en el buen sentido de la palabra— aclaró antes de añadir algo más con una media sonrisa—. Aunque también demostraste que puedes actuar como una verdadera oroka, como cuando trataste de engañar a ese kami.

—Por lo que sé, tú mismo lo hiciste. Incluso luego de haber visto cual fue el resultado por mi parte al hacerlo, kenshi-san.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el por qué de su reacción que, incluso para la propia Robin, se veía fuera de lugar. Por lo menos sin una excusa por la misma.

—En ocasiones…— la mirada de Zoro se encontraba fija en aquellos intensos ojos que poseía Robin y que miraban para él con interés, y curiosidad— nos es imposible el controlarnos porque no es la mente quien nos mueve o el sentido común, que normalmente ignoramos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que nos mueve, kenshi-san?— preguntó Robin dando un paso en dirección a Zoro que puso mala cara, y un ligero rubor se deslizó por sus mejillas.

—No me hagas decirlo— le pidió Zoro, aunque él también se acercaba a Robin, paso a paso.

—¿Tan terrible es, kenshi-san?— Robin apoyó su mano derecha bajo el mentón en actitud pensativa—. Por favor, dímelo, kenshi-san. Me encantan los thrillers y todo este suspense acabará conmigo.

—Lo dudo mucho. Me parece que sobrevivirás a todos, onna— solamente fue un destello en aquellos intensos ojos pero fue una reacción a las palabras de Zoro.

_Palabras que dicen verdad, Robin. Tal vez con otras palabras esas no se lleguen hacer realidad._

—¿Qué es lo que nos mueve, kenshi-san?— repitió otra vez Robin.

Sus cuerpos apenas separados por el filo de una katana. Sus alientos entremezclándose y sirviendo como ejemplo de otras posibles uniones.

—El alcohol— le respondió con aquella diabólica sonrisa antes de acercar sus labios a la oreja derecha de Robin y susurrarle solamente para ella—. Aunque suele confundirse con el corazón.

Ambos movieron la cabeza al unísono de manera que sus labios se iban acercando lentamente pero sin ninguna duda.

—El corazón suele ser sinónimo de…

Sus labios se juntaron y sus manos forzaban a que sus cuerpos no tuvieran el atrevimiento de tratar de separarlos. En estos momentos no querían que sus mentes, el sentido común, guiasen sus acciones si no que dejarían que lo hiciera al más encomiable de los guías, aunque el que lleva todo a sus límites.

El amor.

* * *

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Una nueva historia perteneciente al concurso de mi socio, Ariadna-san, presidenta, por _obligación_ popular, digo, _exigencia_ popular, del **Club: ZoroxRobin** de **Pirateking**.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Y espero que todos los fans del ZoRo se pasen por el Club para alegrarse con todas las locuras que por allí se dan. Y por el buen futuro de la pareja **ZOROxROBIN**, por supuesto.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
